


Sleeping Morty

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, he's still his grandpa tho so obviously there's limitations, morty is 14 and rick is honestly whatever you want cuz i don't have a specified age, most likely not C-137, this rick is actually pretty nice and affectionate, yeah ew i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Rick manages to fuck Morty without waking him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, yeah I know, what an original, thought-out title :P

Rick had found himself enjoying watching Morty sleep.

Not perched on the bed like some creep, of course, just lying beside the boy and looking at his cute little face when they slept in the same bed.

Morty always looked so peaceful when he was asleep; lips parted slightly, cute chubby cheeks smushed against the pillow and soft little breaths rising and falling in his chest.

Mortys were nervous little things, constantly anxious and it was nice to see him so calm and relaxed.

But Rick found himself with a bit of an urge.

He didn’t know why; but he wanted to fuck the boy while he was asleep. He of course knew that that was a fetish, but he had never wanted to do that to anybody else before and he found it strange. Nonetheless; Morty had become quite the heavy sleeper and he could pull it off.

But he couldn’t just do it without consent.

So, first…

“Hey Morty, buddy.”

Morty hummed in question, looking away from the tv.

Rick had gotten the kid some fruit snacks and honestly half of them he was just playing with instead of eating. They were shaped like little dinosaurs and Rick couldn’t help but find it cute that Morty was playing with them.

“I was—wuh—was wondering if I could try something with you.”

“Yeah? Like—like what?” Morty asked, curiosity shinning in his eyes. He knew it was probably sexual and he was always eager to try out new things in that department.

“Well, I was thinking about fucking yy-you while you were sleeping, but I—I wanted to ask permission. What d’you think Mort?” Rick said, voice level as though he wasn’t talking about something so explicit.

“While I—I’m sleeping?”

“Mm-hm.” Rick nodded, smirking at Morty’s quickly flushing face.

“I—I…uhm…” Morty looked down, fumbling with his fingers. “Uh, can I ah—I ask why?”

“Cause you’re a cutie and it’d be hot.” Rick chuckled.

Morty mulled it over. He guessed that it would be kind of hot to wake up to find his hole loose and sloppy and know that Rick had done it. He didn’t understand the appeal for Rick; but that was fine, he decided. It couldn’t be bad; he liked getting fucked anyways and if he woke up, he could enjoy it.

“Uh, sure. Okay, I guh-guess.” He shrugged and he could briefly see the flame of excitement in Rick’s eyes.

“That’s my brave boy,” Rick praised, ruffling Morty’s messy curls and the boy giggled at the affection.

That night, of course, Morty slept in Rick’s bed. He hadn’t forgotten the earlier ‘conversation’ but wasn’t really thinking too much about it when Rick tucked him in as usual, kissing him goodnight. He fell asleep quickly, which he tended to do whether he was actually tired or not; but not before scooting in close to Rick’s warmth after the man got in bed beside him.

Rick smiled when his Morty cuddled up to him, rubbing his back gently.

He waited a good while, not wanting to dive in too early and risk waking Morty up and after a test of calling his name softly a couple times; he reached out to touch. He just touched the boy’s face at first; petting his fingers across his cheek and smiled at the way Morty licked his dry lips, giving a little huff through his nose.

He could tell Morty was pretty deeply asleep from the way his eyes were moving behind his eyelids. He was pretty safe; it was difficult to get Morty up at that point.

Morty was on his side facing him, one arm under the pillow and the other reached out so he could grasp onto his wifebeater. It was one of the cutest things Rick had seen in a while and he savored it, watching Morty breathe softly before he moved his attention to the boy’s lips. They were parted softly as usual and he brought his thumb to tug them apart. The mint of his own toothpaste was gone, which meant Morty’s would be too and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could get his cock in there. The boy didn’t grind or clench his teeth so that wouldn’t be a problem.

He slipped his thumb in to see what the boy’s unconscious reaction would be.

Nothing.

Good.

He pressed it down gently on his tongue and Morty gave a little hum, but didn’t even come close to waking up. Then, to Rick’s surprise; the boy sucked softly on his thumb. It was weak, but still there and he chuckled quietly. How lovely was that.

Maybe if he could get Morty’s subconscious in the mood; it would be stronger.

Morty was laving his tongue slowly over Rick’s thumb, seemingly confused at what was in mouth and kneaded at the man’s chest slowly like a little kitten.

Rick couldn’t help but smile, gently opening Morty’s mouth with his thumb by tugging on his lower jaw. The boy was drooling a little, his mouth wet and Rick felt his teeth and tongue before Morty sort of snuffled and he let go.

Rick slowly pushed himself up, sure to get Morty to let go of his wifebeater and pet the boy’s curls. Morty gave a whine, stretching his arm out to the warmth of where Rick had been a moment before but the boy made a lot of noises in his sleep and his eyes were still searching behind his eyelids.

Rick tugged the blanket back carefully, licking his lips at Morty’s bare belly since the boy’s shirt had rucked up to his chest and reached out to touch. His Rick was skinny like most of them but had a bit of puppy fat left on his torso.

He made sure not to tickle Morty as he felt his belly, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh and smiled as the boy wiggled away, stretching out and rolling onto his back. He pushed Morty’s shirt up a bit more, holding onto the boy’s chest and pressing his thumbs into his nipples like some sort of joysticks on a game controller. He rubbed little circles into them before taking away his hands to pinch them, gently rolling them between his fingers.

Morty made a small sound in the back of his throat, little hips rolling up gently. His nipples were always sensitive and his body reacted to the natural stimuli even in his sleep, much to Rick’s pleasure.

He slipped a hand down to Morty’s crotch, palming his slowly hardening cock through his boxer briefs and the boy let out a soft little moan under him. He squeezed him, licking his lips as he continued to play with the boy’s right nipple.

Morty was squirming a little under him, turning his head restlessly from side to side at the pleasure but he was still deep asleep even if he was thrusting his hips up.

Rick’s mind was brought back to the possibility of fucking Morty’s mouth as it fell open gently and he gave the boy’s cock one last parting squeeze before shifting in the bed. He came up by Morty’s head, kneeling low and pressing his thumb between the boy’s teeth to open his mouth.

Morty was perfectly compliant as Rick tugged his half hard cock out of his boxers and pressed it past his lips, the boy’s mouth both hotter and wetter than usual.

Rick was slow as he slipped his cock in and out, letting out a little hum as Morty started up that sucking again. Despite it being weak; it still felt good and he found way that Morty looked so peaceful, eyes closed, oddly attractive.

This is certainly a fetish that he didn’t know he had.

He pulled out and rubbed the head of his cock against Morty’s lips, wetting them with spit and precum and the boy opened his mouth gently to lap at it. It was slow and sloppy, and Rick bit his lip to keep quiet, watching closely as Morty’s little pink tongue licked his cock.

Rick groaned quietly as Morty’s hand came up to touch his thigh and the boy bobbed his head gently. Morty had sucked his cock plenty of times now and it seemed that the boy’s subconscious remembered how to do it even if it was slow and weak. He carefully held the back of Morty’s head, easing him into the movements and cautiously let the head of his cock bump the back of his throat. He knew he couldn’t deepthroat the kid while he was sleeping but just briefly touching there made his cock pulse.

Morty gave a little huffing cough around Rick’s cock before sucking softly again and his hand weakly squeezed at the man’s thigh.

Rick could honestly cum from this; Morty’s soft, wet, little mouth wrapped around his cock. But the possibility of fucking the boy in this state was too appealing and he carefully slipped out, wiping the head against Morty’s lips one last time before leaning over to search the bedside drawer.

He grabbed the lube and carefully moved down the bed to be between Morty’s legs, palming the boy’s cock through his boxer briefs again. Morty gave a little whine under him and he tugged the boy’s underwear down, slipping them off his legs slowly. He stroked Morty’s cock a couple times before popping open the lube and pouring some over his fingers, parting the boy’s cheeks with his other hand. He didn’t want to move Morty around too much and wake him up, so he just pushed up one of the boy’s legs to get at his hole. He pressed his fingers against it, rubbing little circles before dipping one in.

It slipped in easily because while Morty was nice and tight; his hole had become quite used to getting stretched out by Rick’s cock.

Rick was even slower than usual, avoiding Morty’s prostate in worry that the boy would get worked up and it took him a little while till he stretched him out enough to fit his cock. Morty made a little noise when he pulled his fingers out and pushed his boxers down, slicking up his cock with access lube. Morty was rolling his hips up into the air, unconscious body still wanting friction and he gave a heavy little breath when Rick gave his cock a few nice pumps.

Rick trapped the waistband of his boxers under his balls and shuffled forward on his knees till Morty’s bottom was resting on his thighs. He held the boy’s left leg up and held his cock in the other hand, pressing the head against Morty’s hole. He pressed his hips forward, his cock slowly slipping in.

Morty whined under him, grabbing at the blankets weakly, unconscious body not strong enough to squeeze very hard.

Rick groaned softly, slowly pumping his hips back and forth.

Morty looked so perfect to him; face still mostly relaxed and breathing still pretty slow, body shifting up and down softly at each thrust. Even asleep; Morty was noisy, letting out little whimpers and gasps. He brought his right hand to the boy’s hip, holding on as his hole squeezed around him agonizingly well.

Morty tossed his head, letting out a little gasp as Rick thrusted into his prostate and the man slowed down to shush him.

Rick angled his hips differently, once again avoiding Morty’s prostate and sped back up. He still wasn’t rough; knowing that Morty would certainly wake up if he did that, but he was going hard enough that it felt great, Morty’s hole squeezing around him and the boy squirming a little.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Rick grunted quietly, holding onto Morty tight as he drove his cock in nice and deep and the boy whimpered. Morty’s tight little ass always felt amazing wrapped around his cock and tonight was no different; just the extra bonus of Morty being asleep at the same time.

He was getting worked up quicker than usual, watching Morty’s soft little relaxed face screw up slightly in pleasure. He didn’t know how the boy was still sleeping through this but definitely liked it.

His cock pulsed when Morty let out a happy little “Ooh, Rick.” It definitely gave his already large ego a boost that Morty was still thinking about him even when he was asleep. His hips stuttered and he trapped his bottom lip between his teeth to keep quiet as he sped up just a bit more.

Morty wasn’t quite as deep asleep as he had been but thankfully didn’t wake up, not realizing that the pleasure was coming from real life and not the dream he was wrapped up in.

Rick furrowed his brow in concentration as a familiar bubbly sensation rose up in his gut. He groaned, panting hard before slamming his hips forward, whimpering.

Morty cooed under Rick, pulling at the blankets as the man’s cock pulsed, spilling his cum into his ass.

“Aw, fuck.” Rick panted, holding still and grabbing onto Morty tight as rode out his orgasm. He wasn’t used to keeping quiet but one look at Morty’s cute sleeping face; and he knew it was worth it. Morty was still whimpering though, humping up into the air and it occurred to him that the boy would want to cum. That would be a bit a bit dangerous though.

Once wave after wave of endorphins slowed; Rick carefully pulled out, disappointed to see his cum leaking out. He could never get enough of claiming Morty like this and the boy whined, as if complaining as well.

He laid down next to Morty, chuckling as the boy scooted closer, pushing his hips forward in attempt to get some friction. It would be mean to leave him hanging and he reached down, grasping the boy’s cock.

“Ooh,” Morty sighed in relief, thrusting into Rick’s fist, mumbling a bit as the man stroked his cock.

Rick shushed his Morty softly, wanting to keep the boy asleep. Morty would probably wake up when he came but if he could get him back to sleep before he realized what had happened; the boy wouldn’t know a thing.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb back and forth over Morty’s slit, slicking it with precum and the boy was whining, hands fumbling to hold onto Rick but too weak with sleep.

“Oh god,” Morty murmured as Rick went back to pumping his cock, rolling his hips weakly.

Rick squeezed, stroking Morty faster and he kept shushing the boy as he whimpered and whined.

“Gonna…” Morty mumbled in his sleep as a warning. It was to the Rick in his dream though, not the real one.

It made Rick think that the boy had woken up but to his surprise; he was still asleep. He squeezed each time his hand went over the head of Morty’s cock and the boy gasped, jerking his hips forward.

Morty came in three hot pulses, groaning and like Rick thought; his eyes opened up to squint sleepily. He was panting and Rick let go of his cock, pretending the boy had woken him up.

“Morty? What’s going on? Go back to—go to sleep.” He made himself sound sleepy and couldn’t help but grin as Morty blearily looked around but didn’t ask questions. The boy was, instead, mumbling nonsense. “Shh, baby. Just go back to sleep.”

Morty was obviously confused but didn’t seem to realize what had happened; just groaned and very slowly rolled over, mumbling something that sort of sounded like ‘okay’ and ‘goodnight’.

Once Morty was back to sleep; Rick carefully got the boy’s underwear back on and slipped back into his own. He couldn’t help but grin at what he had accomplished. Morty still didn’t know a damn thing and most likely wouldn’t until morning when he woke up.

Which he didn’t, and woke up sticky and groggy.

Surprisingly enough; he didn’t notice much at first other than the stickiness. Especially his lips; which had a strange but familiar taste when he licked them. Next, he realized he had dry cum sticking to his belly and remembered his dream from last night, groaning before he sat up and breathed in sharply.

Finally, he noticed how loose and sloppy his hole was and the sticky wetness between his cheeks. He looked over at Rick, who was drooling a bit on his pillow and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His mouth also tasted a bit funny but he now had an idea of why.

He shook as he carefully got out of bed and slowly made his way upstairs into bathroom in the hall. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes bleary and tired.

He wet a washcloth and cleaned off his belly, soft cock too. He wiped between his cheeks, face flushing when he found that most of the stickiness was cum.

Once he was clean, Morty headed back to Rick’s room to find the man grinning at him from the bed like the cat that ate the canary.

“You like your present?” Rick chuckled, tugging the blankets aside as an invitation.

Morty’s blush spread to his ears and neck but he nodded. “Y-yeah…”

Rick hummed in amusement as Morty stepped over, climbing into bed and pressed a kiss to the boy’s lips.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I shat this out pretty quick but wanted to share it, so, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: I now have a picture that I drew for this! If you wanna check it out, you can see it on my tumblr here!: http://5bluetriangles.tumblr.com/post/160025516352/re-upload-tumblr-took-it-down-heres-the-fic


End file.
